


Наследственность

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Darin O'Connar/Vorontsov Alexey Dmitievich
Collections: Летчики





	Наследственность

Бывает, встречаются в жизни книги, которые не хочется брать в руки. Бывает, встречаются книги, которые не хочется из рук выпускать. Дарин О`Коннер не имел ничего общего с книгами, поскольку, что неудивительно, был человеком. Однако от обычных людей он оказался так же далек, как вторые книги от первых. В это Алексей Воронцов свято верил, и на все давно потерявшие для него смысл вопросы дражайших родственников отвечал просто: «Так получилось», пожимал плечами и строго добавлял: «Я всё решил».

Скандал в доме Воронцовых длился почти две недели, ровно до тех пор, пока светлейшая княгиня Мария Сергеевна, в девичестве Долгорукая, в сердцах не бросила:

— Да я уничтожу его! Помяни моё слово. Уничтожу. Да твой летчик сам от тебя откажется, когда узнает, что из-за тебя он больше никогда – слышишь?! – ни-ког-да не поднимется в небо, — и осеклась, встретившись с серыми глазами сына.

— Сударыня, прошу прощения за то, что вынужден прервать нашу увлекательную беседу, но я вынужден откланяться. Дела. Честь имею, — безукоризненно вежливо сказал Алексей, склонил голову и, не дожидаясь ответа, покинул гостиную, беззвучно притворив за собой дверь.

Мария Сергеевна рухнула в кресло и закрыла лицо руками.

— Упертый, как отец!

Её супруг вздохнул: он ведь предупреждал на семейном совете, чтобы не вздумали угрожать сыну… как теперь, спрашивается, их мирить? Князь Воронцов подошел, встал на колено перед супругой. Он забрал её холодные пальцы в свои ладони и заставил посмотреть в глаза:

— За то и любим. Характер.

— А глаза у него твои. Серые, — шмыгнула носом супруга и внезапно улыбнулась.

***

Злость улетала в небо с каждым пройденным шагом. Всё-таки пешая прогулка оказалась прекрасной идеей. Раздражение уходило, таяло, словно ветер уносил его на своих хвостах, оставляя только предвкушение долгожданной встречи. Целых две недели вдали друг от друга – уже вечность. Алексей усмехнулся и подмигнул заходящему солнышку, как старому приятелю: ничего, прорвемся!

По дороге в космопорт Воронцов придумал тысячу слов, которыми можно встретить Дарина, но когда, наконец, увидел в зоне прилета, растерял их все. Он только и сумел, что просиять и замахать руками, как ветряная мельница. Но О`Коннер понял всё сам, стремительно подошел, сбросил на пол сумки и просто крепко обнял.

— Привет, Льоша, — невесомый шепот раздался почти у самого уха, Дарин зарылся носом ему в шею и затих. Слова были попросту лишними.

***

— Могу я узнать, куда это вы собрались?

— В гостиницу, матушка, — спокойно ответил Воронцов и забрал у Дарина одну из двух сумок. Несмотря на невозмутимый вид, Алексей был удивлен, увидев родителей в космопорте.

— Я не потерплю, чтобы мой сын жил на постоялом дворе, когда у него есть дом, — не терпящим возражения тоном сообщила княгиня и, кивнув слугам на вещи, повелительно потребовала: – Сын, дай мне руку. Я устала.

Алексей бросил быстрый взгляд на Дарина, но, заметив легкое пожатие плечами, послушно встал рядом с матерью.

Князь Воронцов широко улыбнулся и первым протянул руку для крепкого рукопожатия.

— Рад познакомиться. Алекс много о вас рассказывал, — поприветствовал он капитана на чистейшем общем.

— Я тоже рад. Льоша тоже много о вас рассказывал, — ответил Дарин, старательно выговаривая слова.

— Вы знаете русский?

— Льоша – прекрасный учитель и способный ученик. Он говорил, что учит сейфо?

— Сейфо? Нет, не упоминал, — кивнул отец. – Могу я полюбопытствовать, какие у вас планы?

Алексей обернулся и, тепло улыбнувшись, как показалось отцу, только О`Коннеру, сказал:

— Завтра мы уезжаем. Я обещал показать Дарину океан.

— Но почему так быстро? – изумилась княгиня. – А как же?..

— У нас отпуск невелик, и большая его часть, сударыня, ушла на то, чтобы получить разрешение прибыть сюда. Вы ведь наверняка знаете, что Земля – зона ограниченного доступа.

— Но вы же герой! – возмутилась Мария Сергеевна.

— Многие герои ни разу не были здесь. По всей видимости, свет считает иначе, — Дарин даже не пытался вытравить иронию из голоса.

— Я это так не оставлю, — заявила княгиня и решительно потянула сына вперед.

— Бедный император… — тихо пробормотал князь Воронцов и на удивленный взгляд Дарина пояснил: — Уверен, в следующий отпуск вы сможете беспрепятственно сюда приехать.

Дарин перевел взгляд на прямую спину Алексея.

— Я уже понял, упрямство – это семейная черта.

— По обеим линиям, — наигранно сочувствующе уточнил князь Воронцов и подмигнул собеседнику.


End file.
